


Yes officer

by Devils_Servant



Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, light degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: Sam x mika smutHes a cop and shes caused a noise complaint...and sam's a pervy little cop,
Relationships: Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Yes officer

**Author's Note:**

> it reads a little rapey, but its all been consented. Its technically roleplay. *jazz hands*, also Sam refers to mika mainly in pet names, and gets a little degrady to her. so yeah...

_ Bang Bang BANG _

Mika startled awake on the couch and rubbed her eyes. The living room is a mess, pizza boxes, alcohol everywhere. She remembered that her two best friends were over, therefore a tornado hit the house. The were just hanging out nothing to bad it was only a few of them but who was at the door--

_ Bang Bang BANG _

“Miss i know you're in there, open up or i'll call back up” A gruff voice called, his tone stern and demanding.

Mikas face paled, back...up…? Was he? There was no way--- She jumped up and raced to the door, If her theory was right, she was lucky the door was intact still. Her dress disheveled and rigging up, not to mention the house was  _ still _ a mess, and unlocked the door.

Stood there was a cop holding his radio and looking around the garden before fixing his eyes on mika. She subconsciously pulled her dress down, feeling the thigh high dress ride up. His eyes trailed mika up and down before meeting hers. His green eyes had a lustful glint that didn't go unnoticed by mika, but was rather ignored. He stood taller than her and had messy brown hair, his shoulders and arms toned, you could see them through the sleeves of the jacket.

“Evening miss, i've been receiving noise complaints from those nearby.” he leaned up and peered past her, although it wasn't too difficult, and looked into the house seeing a fraction of the messy living room. His mouth curved into a devious smirk.

“Any way I've got permission to search the premises so if you would comply that would be much appreciated” she silently nodded and stepped aside allowing him to enter her home. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, why bother hiding it? 

Before shutting the door she looked at the cruiser parked in her driveway and acknowledged how he had parked as if he lived here. He had parked parallel to her car nice and neatly. Too neatly, he had it parked as if he planned on staying, that car looked far to comfortable where it was. 

Alas, Mika shut the door with a spring in her step and glanced around for the officer, seeing him in her living room and glancing around in an attempt to pick fault, not like he had to look  _ far  _ but-

He turned to her slowly, face losing its smirk as he made eye contact, 

“right, just based on what i can see…” 

He looked her up and down and bit his lip. mikas dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She was temptation incarnate for this officer. 

“You had a party, ma'am it's 3am ive got every right to arrest you for disturbing the peace. 

“What no..i-” She panicked. she didn't have a party...Suzu and Naomi had just come over and hung out..and dressed up, it's a best friend thing they were fucking around. But a- 

“A noise complaint..i didn't have a party i-” mika babbled on in an attempt to prove her innocence but failing in the process.

He cut her off “miss you have the right to remain silent” His voice a snarl as he began stalking toward her and unhooked his hand cuffs from his belt. 

“Now turn around and put your hands up”. He stood less than a foot away from mika staring down on her. 

Taking a step back she looked him up and down before running away across the lobby and into the kitchen. The aim was to grab her phone, that was charging in the kitchen, to call Suzu or Naomi two people who could get her out of this predicament, explain what actually happened and get this creepy cop--

Well she tried to at least, she got about half way into the kitchen before she felt a weight press her into a counter. Arms grabbed her wrist and pulled them together as the click of steel was felt behind her.

A face buried itself into her ear and spoke with a low growl, “Now that's not very good is it” 

Mika struggled against his weight. It proved useless, he was stronger than her. Both of them knew it. 

“Now baby doll you're gonna tell me your name, and why you tried to run from me okay…” he growled in her ear making mika shudder. Still, she looked down and kept her mouth shut.

Bad move on her part, a hand gripped her chin and pulled her head up and angled it back and to his mouth talking into her ear,

”listen doll, we can do this the easy way or the hard way and..” he pressed his knee under her dress and just below her ass cheeks and lifted it toward her crotch causing mika to squirm in his grip.

“ I'd prefer to do it the easy way…” she felt something poke her ass and begin to slowly grind. His knee dropped to her side, still caging her against the counter. 

“But i'll do it the hard way if you want” she could hear the smirk in his voice as he slowly ground into her. A warm heat began to form inside of mikas core and she found herself melting in a stranger's unfamiliar grip. 

“So doll...what's your name?“ she found herself answering his question with a struggle. Not that she wanted to answer but she had limited choice. 

“Mika. .ugggh its mika aaaaaaaah “

“Mmh that's a pretty name but I prefer doll...don't you?” he bit her earlobe and she gasped, her body leaning down to rest on the kitchen counter.

“Look at you bending over for me, you're begging to be fucked aren't you?” 

Mika just moaned, unable to form words anymore. Embarrassment coursed through her veins but that heat had spread to her thighs and she felt wetness pooling in her pussy  _ and _ dripping down her thighs. She silently prayed he couldn't see it.

But sadly mikas prayers aren't answered, his one hand presses down on her back and the other hand grabs the bottom of her dress and pulls it up over her ass. Shifting her hands slightly out of the way and watching as her head turned to the side. 

“Now i'm going to do what i want with you, and you can't stop me….stay still baby” He moved his hand from off her back and stood her upright, uncuffing and then gripping her wrists in a death grip.

“Put your hands in front of you and don't move if you move, i'll  _ punish _ you”

Mika turned around and put her hands in front of her feeling him cuff them again. He pulled mika onto the counter before laying her on her back and spreading her legs. 

He pulled mikas panties down and pulled her closer to him “By the way my name is sam, officer sam, thought you’d like to know whose name youre screaming“ was the last thing he said before kneeling between her legs. 

Mika tried to fight back but she couldn't, she felt compelled to give him what he wanted. He started by kissing up her thighs, each thigh getting a nibble, a lick, a kiss before he switched sides. He did that for a while before stopping and going into one of the kitchen drawers pulling out a pair of scissors.

“Hey uh-” she tried to complain but words were lost as she saw his eyes glow gold and the heat in her core multiply.

“What?...” he smirked, cutting mikas dress up and pulling her up by the arms to undo her bra cutting that too, ”you won't be needing these anymore will you…?”

He pulled himself onto the counter and hovered over mika kissing down her neck making his way to her breasts. Blowing warm air on to her nipples and watching them peak at the sensation. He looked at her with an evil glint in his eye and he looked her nipple into his mouth, gently biting it and sucking it. His tongue swirling around it. Mikas other breast,still received attention from his hand. He was pinching the nipple between his fingers rolling it faster and then slower, keeping a teasing pace..

Sam lowered his mouth, He pushed her legs apart, revealing her naked pussy completely, kissing her bare slit as soft as he could stand it, once, twice before sticking out his tongue, lapping gently between her lips. Her hips twitched again, and he flickered the tip so gently against her clit. She let out a yelp before turning her head to the side and arching her back. He smirked, then leaned it, circling his tongue in a slow, deliberate swirl. She gasped, legs twitching, she was clearly enjoying it. He kissed her clit softly, then started sucking.

"Oh!" she whimpered, hips rocking in small circles, trying to fuck herself against his mouth. But having no luck as he held her hips down. He pulled away with a slurping pop, staring up at her as she humped the air, seeking his mouth again. He huffed out a disbelieving laugh. 

"That's right baby,you need this don't you?"

She was panting now, utterly obscene looking as she writhed against the counter seeking friction.

Sam sighed “im speaking to you baby, do as i say or i'll leave you like this”

"yes..." she slurred, drunk on pure lust. "please..."

"Good girl," Sam breathed out. "I know you're all achy, and you need to be filled.” Mika moaned at his words unintentionally egging Sam on. 

“I know girls like you are too shy to tell men what you want. But it's okay—I know what you want."

He slipped his middle finger inside of her, and attached his mouth to her clit again, sucking and licking as he fingered her tight pussy.if his cock wasn't fully hard before it was now. He curled his finger in her pussy feeling it clench around him.

He pulled back to murmur against her pussy. "I know you want a big cock to teach naughty girls like you why we chose the easy way."

He slipped another finger in, curling just as he sucked on her clit in a long, loud slurp that made mikas back arch, her hands grabbing her tits and her full mouth falling open with a broken sound that went straight to his groin. 

"Oohhh, oh god!"

Her pussy clenched around his fingers, coming so hard it felt like a vice grip as he lapped her through it, until she sagged against the counter. He smirked, pulling back, still fingering her as she writhed, oversensitive. 

"Good girl, coming for me, someone you don't even know."

She muttered something he couldn't hear, hands grabbing at her breasts, squeezing as she bit her lower lip.

“If you promise to be a good girl…” he began taking off the handcuffs and pulling her upright. Making eye contact with her, her face painted red with her lips parted softly and breathing heavily and his lust blown pupils circled with gold perfectly matching his smirk.

“I'll give you what you want” he hooked mikas leg loosely around his waist and undid his belt and fly, pulling out his cock and pumping it a few times. He pressed his head against her clit causing Mika to cry out in desperation, that's what broke sam.

He thrust inside of her, slowly at first, before pounding into her. He pulled out just enough to thrust in again, and her whole body shuddered, mouth falling open as his strokes got longer, and deeper. Her hips with rolling to meet his thrusts, titties bouncing with every slap of skin on skin. She whimpered with every movement, 

"Yesss, please, more!" she cried as she gripped the counter.

He slipped an arm around her back, hoisting her up so he could fuck into her nice and deep while his other hand thumbed her clit. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him close so all he could do was grind his hips down in hard circles, sounds bubbling up out of her, louder and louder. Until she was clenching around around his cock, so hot, so fucking tight, shaking beneath him,she whined and she came.

“Nggghh sam--” 

"Oh fuck," he hissed, fucking into her harder as her legs went slack, spilling hot inside of her. He pounded through it, reveling in the whimpers she made, trying to pull back because it was just too much, but he wouldn't let her. He just kept fucking her until he couldn't anymore, pulling out with a grunt and watching his cum spill out of her red, swollen pussy.

He spread her lips with his thumbs, watching his come dribble out before fucking it further into her with his fingers, smiling when she let out a shout and tried to clamp her legs shut but she couldnt she just crumbled in her own weight.

Pulling his pants up he got dressed, “well ma’am it seems the allegations are false,” he spoke as he leaned over her body and sucked a few hickeys along her neck, revaling in the whimpers as he kissed over his new bruises. Before sanding up and leaving.

“Good night doll, see you soon…” and with that officer Sam left.

* * *

He left the kitchen for a few seconds before rushing back and picking mika up, taking in the ripped up house party dress and chuckling.

“You okay doofus?” he asked, worried for mika.

“Mmmmhmmm yeah im good” she answered as he grabbed his jersey from the railing and put it on mikas naked body before entering the bathroom and running a bath.

“Let's get you in the tub okay?” he asked, not expecting a reply. She was tired and he wore her out.

“I love you” a small voice spoke

“I love you too you doofus” 

**Author's Note:**

> ....nice...  
> Also the acab in me hates this...
> 
> Also also, is it bad that i can imagine sam as a sleezy cop, who calls people "doll". ~(`-`)~


End file.
